lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet 4
LittleBigPlanet 4 is one of the many games in the LittleBigPlanet series. It is known for introducing completely 3-D levels - ones without any layers (although it is also optional to have layers for compatibility.) It recycles much of the old games (such as reworked characters, gameplay elements, and locations), while adding in many new interesting mechanics (a tool allowing you to simply code levels with a made-up programming language, new Sackpocket items, score bubble leaderboards, and more). It has a large and interesting story consisting of over 10 planets, each with 7 sections, all of which contain 5 chapters, each of which contain 4 levels, with the main story levels of the game gradually increasing in difficulty in order to appeal to the players of the game who complained that the earlier installments of the series were "too easy". Release date LittleBigPlanet 4 ''was released on five different days for different countries. The developing team originally planned to do a simple one-day universal release, but the high demand for the game made that impossible. * U.K. and U.S.A. release - November 9, XXXX * Canadian and Australian/Oceanic release - November 10, XXXX * Japanese release - November 12, XXXX * Eurasia release - November 13-18, XXXX (It is unknown when each Eurasian country specifically had LBP4 available to them, but it was during these days) * South American, Mexican, Central American, and miscellaneous release - December 3, XXXX (This was majorly delayed because of Spanish translations starting far later into the development) Technical info The game is strangely coded, using an entirely unique engine and scraps of code from previous games. As of recently, the engine's name has been made public. It is known as the "LittleBigPlanet 4 ™ Proprietary Programming Interface". Create mode It has a particularly odd, and standard, Create mode, with Stephen Fry as the narrator, as usual. However, there really isn't much you can't do in the create mode, as now it is completely limitless, allowing you to even script your own tools, as well as edit existing ones. The dimensional system is also interesting as, with no layer system, anything can be rotated in any plane. Holding "select" while creating enables these 3D placement options, and you can draw inward/outward with materials, as well as corner edit any surface. The premade items in the game are also no longer models, and can be recreated, and edited, using the '''modeling tool.' In an update, LittleBigPlanet 4 got an optional "Advanced Edit" mode, which is a completely new Create mode type. It resembles Maya, Blender, and other 3-D modelling software, but in a far friendlier interface with many tutorials provided so younger players are able to use it. The developers had used this in order to make all of the levels and decided to release it. Interestingly, all old logic the game doesn't recognize is replaced with a "Script Element". Costumes Costumes have also had an overhaul, as now you can model and create your own characters with their own unique abilities. The Pod The Pod is very different from the original, and, as such, has had mapping and loading issues with older pods, which were later fixed in the seamless updates. The Pod Computer has also experienced an interesting redesign, as the style resembles that of LittleBigPlanet Vita. 3D is allowed in the Pod, as well as a limited creation mode(which automatically resets if the Pod level is corrupted). Water is also allowed in the Pod, and, as experienced through extreme Pod creation exploits, the Pod's layer amount is set, by default, to 614.0, and the Pod is situated between layers 300-307. The info fridge now exists in the game again, and is where you buy Downloadable Content. It has been renamed the "Forevermore Fridge". The earth, moon, and fridge are all just models, projected using developer-hidden (i.e, accessible but not openly shown.) commands in an inaccessible Script Element. The pod has different areas, such as a menu where you can challenge, assist, and even chat with other players. Story Main article: LittleBigPlanet 4/Story The story mode is significantly different and much larger in comparison to the previous installments, containing about 11,562 collectibles and just over 1,400 levels. The story is divided into separate planets (which can be utilized by people to create elaborate stories themselves), in a similar manner to LittleBigPlanet Karting. Each of the ten planets are divided into seven sections, and every section is divided into five chapters, and every chapter contains four levels. Every section has a curator to accompany it, meaning there are 70 curators (plus Redwick, Bluewick, and Mr. Qube). The game is also somewhat dark, and uses minor expletives infrequently (crap, damn, etc.) It also includes references to death and sexual matter. Because of this, the game has received an E10+ rating from ESRB. (All previous games had been rated E. The developers said they did this because the "audience of LBP was maturing", but they vowed they would never make a T-rated LBP game.) Characters and Curators Redwick Redwick (or Commander Redwick) is the official main character of LittleBigPlanet 4. He is voiced by Davey Wreden, and is quite a kind, serious, and sophisticated character. You earn the "Popit Powerup" sackpocket from him. He is a tall, armored male with literally red skin. He flies around the Imagisphere in a huge starship known as Starship Airwick (which is the main story hub world, and where the first few sets of levels are. The main world breaks the standard level rules.). He supplies you with a spare Pod he built after your first encounter with Mr. Qube in the intro damages your old one. He has an army of cybernetic soldiers named "sackborgs". He has a morally corrupt cousin named Bluewick. Bluewick Bluewick is literally a blue Redwick, being also the complete opposite in moral values. However, he is not the main villain. He owns a starship (that he prizes over everything else) named the Warp Drive. He also has an army, but they're way bulkier than Redwick's soldiers are, and are known by the name of "warpbots". He is also shown throughout the story to be slightly offensive, oftentimes saying derogatory things indirectly to/about others. Mr. Qube A purely evil, selfish, yellowhead-like creature who feeds off of the souls of sackpeople. He is the main villain. You earn the "Eraser" sackpocket from him. Vera Oblonsky One of the many returning LittleBigPlanet 3 characters. Unlike before, she is now a curator, her planet theme being medieval. You earn the "Spear" sackpocket from her. Princess Catowl A bored 16-year-old princess with extreme taste/knowledge of automobiles. She can help build contraptions to assist the player, and is Redwick's emergency mechanic. Her princesshood only comes from the fact that Pinky was recently overthrown by The King in a coup due to her oppressive ruling style, and Catowl wanted to take the title of princess to avoid becoming the queen. Because she was an heir of unrelated bloodline to Pinky, once Pinky was overthrown she took advantage of the rulerless world and put herself in as a princess to make sure everything stayed at least somewhat controlled. The King has plans to adopt her as a daughter so they can protect the lands together. Captain Pud Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being a sea theme(which also marks the return of the "English Seaside" background.) Papal Mache Again, a returning character. His planet theme/background being the russian theater(which also marks the return of the "Russian Theatre" background.) Froster An intelligent and extremely jovial Yeti that helps the player out of tough situations. Recurring character, has no defined theme. Friend of Papal Mache, though they can't be near each other for too long due to Papal Mache's allergies. The King Again, a returning character, which is quite interesting being that the original wasn't a sackbot. His costume has been modeled after the LittleBigPlanet 1 king. His recurring theme/background being a classic theme (in which you can earn the "The Synthesis of the Cosmos" music through a secret if you talk to him in the Hub, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 3 pod theme). Felicia Again, a returning character. Her planet theme/background being a news theme. You earn the "Bubble Grenade" sackpocket from her. Luna Wasp The curator of the world of Bundaggle. Her planet theme/background being an abstract theme. You unlock the "Sackworm" character from her, as well as the "Shield" sackpocket. Shara Whidnsy A character new to the game, she is based off of a more curvy sackgirl-ish design, however, she looks closer to the character in this video at 1:18, yet extremely less dollish, and way more humanoid. She is the sister Arven Whidnsy (who is seen traversing around the Planet's hub level) She is one of the youngest characters in the story, and will often assist you through her levels. She usually can be seen wearing different clothing throughout the story to fit the theme (such as a thick coat in snow sections). She usually does not wear feminine clothing, and as such Bluewick treats her very oddly. When you first meet her in Redwick's Starship (Starship Airwick), her eye is broken. You earn the "Grappling hook" sackpocket from her, as well as a theme and a music box (the "Nostalgia?" music, which is an interactive version of the LittleBigPlanet 2 pod theme (you can also get the LittleBigPlanet 1 pod theme through a secret)). Abajacker A monster who sets traps in attempts to catch you and offer you to Mr. Qube. Is part of a hidden group that worships Mr. Qube. He is the boss in Shinrin Woods, Kasoku Tower, Clockwork Valley, and more. pailen A punk rock girl who summon enemys to catch you and offer you to Mr. Qube so he can eat him. she is the boss in ghosten hill and catopia. mr nolan noleghs A strange looking man with double peg legs. He is a retired daredevil because of an accident. Larry Da Vinci A returning character from LittleBigPlanet 2. He is a side-character that comes aboard the Starship due to Huge Spaceship needing repairs. He has a bigger role than most characters, as he is considered one of the crewmembers of the Starship. Avalon Centrifuge Avalon Centrifuge now works a joint venture between him and Clive Handforth. They design Redwick's sackborgs. mister corgi A strange character who is strong but dumb. His mouth is on his belly. He is friends with mr nolan noleghs. Gameplay The gameplay is fully 3D, while also allowing 2.5D mechanics for compatibility purposes. As it is built in an entirely new engine, a lot of old bugs have been patched. However, new bugs have taken their place. Levels from the previous LittleBigPlanet games are converted to the new logic format automatically. This is why it takes longer to load an older level in LittleBigPlanet 4. After the process is complete, the converted level is then saved to the LittleBigPlanet 4 servers. The original level is then linked to the new variant. The original still resides on the old server for compatibility reasons. If levels are edited in previous versions of LittleBigPlanet, then the levels will be reconverted the next time they are played in LittleBigPlanet 4. You can construct your own assets with your own models and textures. Glitches (LBP3)Profile corruption Status: Unknown Now, the game saves "states" of your profile every 1.2 microseconds (any lower would cause massive lag) each only taking up about 1.7KB more than the last. It never overwrites (only in extreme cases) them as it dynamically compresses them. However, it's not impossible (see the fatal bugs section) (LBP4)Corner Editing Tool glitch Status: Active If you heart the regular Corner Editing Tool, and use it in a 3D level, the game will crash to Pod. (LBP4)Broken Sackboy Status: Unknown Occasionally when creating a level, your Sackperson will become broken and glitched within that level. This can be remedied by using a custom character instead. (LBP4)Script Element Status: Active Even though they don't show up in autocomplete, the Script Element has some dev only function labels. (LBP3)Blank popit Status: Fixed Since the game runs in an entirely new programming language with completely new code, this, like many others, has been fixed and will not return. (LBP4)Edit story/god glitch Status: Active Since the game allows limitless scripting, with said Script Element, one can dig deep into the game, load story levels in create mode, edit the pod, edit the script of a prize bubble '''to contain developer logic(which can be tweaked/selected without fear of returning to pod, and is usually early versions of existing logic, such as the '''Hud Element), materials, pods, costumes, backgrounds, and even a fresh, uncaptured paintball (the one you find in the projectiles 'section of your tools bag), etc. All logic without a "model" is displayed as a "'Script Element". (LBP4)Gyroscope glitch Status: Fixed If you placed an LittleBigPlanet 2/3 Gyroscope onto an object in a 3D level, the affected object would start flying around and stretching until it abruptly kicked you to Pod. Returning to Pod before it kicked you would have caused your sackperson/profile physics to become broken and glitchy (like in this video). The Gyroscope is now automatically replaced with the 3D variant in 3D levels, and physics are not loaded from the savedata's constants anymore. (LBP4)Game Access Violation Error Status: Fixed Frequency: Extremely Rare Randomly, while playing through the game, a write error could occur which could have the potential to make very minor changes to things such as the physics values in the save file, configuration, file pointers, etc. Usually, these changes are unnoticeable while playing, but when the game tries to read from said invalid pointers, or gets a float when trying to process an int (which is usually supposed to be corrected by the save handlers whilst saving), or, even more extreme, when trying to save/load backups from invalid locations, they can be catastrophic. Profile corruptions can result from this, corruption of custom content (such as custom levels, objects, costumes, etc.) can result from this, or worse, full game corruption can result from this (install data, DLC data, profile data, update data, etc.). Usually, the game catches these errors, but, regardless of what you do ingame, there is no known prevention of this yet, however, if this happens, DO NOT force-quit the game, as you are cutting off the games' chance to fix the error before it quits. This was caused by a stray pointer in the game's code referencing bad object data (The 'Death' Box), and has since been patched, with affected (not corrupted) save files being fixed along with it. (LBP4)The 'Death' Box Status: Fixed Frequency: Subjectively Common At a certain point, a relatively known LittleBigPlanet modder accidentally got a black, cuboid object in their Popit. The object's name was "Some kind of object", and looked fairly innocent at first. However, upon many restarts, they noticed their whole file started to deteriorate, as things such as photos, icons, and even tools started to corrupt/switch places in Popit (Game Access Violation Error). Knowing how dangerous it would be, they reinstalled the game updates and reimported their progress, and never spoke of or acquired the object again. A few years later, an anonymous user discovered evidence of this item from the modder's public images, and noticed how the object was only mentioned once. He, being decently good at modding himself, decided he would find this item. As it turns out, the "object" was simply stray pointer data referencing a bit of corrupted/blank object data, resulting in an access violation. This meant that the mere presence of the object in the level could do save damage, as could possibly playing in an online game with someone who had it (because of their level's deterioration, not because of the data in their Popit). Even looking at an affected level's information could do damage. As a result, the developers pulled the anonymous user's giveaway down before more than 3 people played it, and put out a warning. The instructions were as follows: Warning! Your save data could potentially be at risk. Make sure you follow these instructions carefully: 1. Do not play any community levels or look at any online data. In fact, disconnect from the LittleBigPlanet 4 servers until you get a message stating otherwise. 2. Disable the option, 'Enable collection of community objects'. 3. Enter Create Mode, open Popit (do NOT highlight any objects AT ALL), use 'Clear All Community Objects' (the icon with the bag with the earth on it and an 'X' going through) 4. Close Popit by pressing the back button. 5. Return to Pod and leave the game idle for a few days, if possible, as restarting could be dangerous. Then, they contacted the original modder, and requested that they no longer publish any giveaways/discoveries publicly. The modder agreed, the object was fixed, and so was the Game Access Violation Error. (LBP4) Story Mode Copy Status: Fixed Frequency: Extremely Rare During development of the game, the developers made a level that was a backup for all of the levels: essentially, a almost complete copy of the game in one level. Because the level was named "back-up.lbplvl", an LBP modder intending to mod a story level named "Back Up" (improperly named "backup.lbplvl") made a typo and found the level within the game's code. He duplicated the level and published it. However, the level had special properties that denoted the size value as null. Upon playing the level, according to an LBP user who had found it, the loading screen would continue for over three hours, and when the level started, it would immediately attempt to kick the player back to pod, and the sound would glitch and loop. Red exclamation points (for corrupted objects in memory) and yellow question marks (for unknown data) would fill half of the screen. The game shortly after freezes, and when the game is launched again, you immediately get a notification that your "profile may have some issues". It then forces you to do an integrity check, but in the process, corrupts the pointers to the actual story files in the installed game data. Trying to play Story Mode results in a "Failed to load level" message, and entering a level in create mode or a community level causes the same result as playing the actual back-up.lbplvl, because the game's backgrounds are grouped with the story mode's files and so is therefore unable to load any backgrounds or levels. Over 100 people played this level (which the publisher himself never played or viewed, thinking it was merely a copy of Back Up), and 10 waited until it loaded and experienced the glitch. The developers heard about the glitch, and added in a check during level load to prevent levels with the size value of null from being played. They also added in a failsafe that would redownload bad files from the game's actual data. They also sent the ten users apologetic emails, and immediately took down the modder's level, who was banned from PSN for a short while before he told his story. The back-up level still exists in the game's code, but both the story level and the glitch level now follow the proper story level name format ('c217-s28-lvl14.lbplvl' for the actual 'backup.lbplvl', and 'c00-s00-lvl00.lbplvl' for the backup) and attempting to play 'c00-s00-lvl00.lbplvl' now results in a "Failed to load level" message. (LBP4) Platform Sensor Status: Active The platform sensor no longer works, and will give a signal regardless of what setting it is on. Music M83 - Echoes Of Mine Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (short) Craig Armstrong - Hanging / Escape (long) Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley - Baroque Hoedown Chicken On The Rocks - Jean-Jacques Perrey and Dana Countryman﻿ Swing and Bounce - Deep East Music / Celsey McFadden and T. Clarke﻿ Boogie Softie - Deep East Music / T. Clarke﻿ Tugging Ones Braces - Deep East Music / T. Clarke ﻿Doob Lay Bass - Deep East Music / Celsey McFadden and T. Clarke﻿ ﻿Horsedrawn Funk - Deep East Music / Celsey McFadden and T. Clarke﻿ ﻿"Until We Are Free" - Rob Bagshaw﻿ Most of M83's music The music logic is like the sound object now, titled the Jukebox, with all non-sequencer music in one music box, and AB repeat for sections of song, as well as pitch and tempo alteration. There is also a positional and overlap option. The song used in the trailer is Cassio Monroe - Under The Lights (Lyric Video) The song used in the logic promotional trailer is Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley - Baroque Hoedown The song used in the pre-game video is The Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra - The Orb of Dreamers (The Cosmic Imagisphere) The song used in the intro is Anthony Greninger - Dreamer The song used in the ending cutscene is Audiomachine - Maya (Paul Dinletir) The songs used in the credits (in order) are: The Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra - The Orb of Dreamers (Cosmic Stretchfog Dub) List of new tools All logic in game is a branch of the Script Element. Thus, everything can have its script edited, even materials and objects. Another intriguing fact is that all LittleBigPlanet 4 logic has the word "Element" succeeding it. Script Element Exactly what it says. You can get even more in depth by adding more functions, and creating new logic. Can also set global and local variables. Lethal Ice/Dry Ice Basically, it's the Ice '''from early LittleBigPlanet, converted to the entirely new engine, as well as most bugs fixed. HUD Element Used to be a developer only tool. Now, it's in the game officially for everyone. Variable ElementCategory:GamesCategory:Fan Games Allows storage of global and local variables. Basically the replacement of the '''Memorizer, except it isn't permanent unless set to be. Colorizer Element Allows colorization of anything that gives off light. Used to be developer only. Filter Element Allows filtering of inputs. Used to be developer only. It has been renamed into the Threshold Element. Display Element Allows display of graphics such as text, stickers, and 3D objects. Different than a note. Can be placed on HUD Element. Video Player Allows the playing of a recorded/imported video on any surface. Can be placed on the HUD Element. Liquifier A popit function that allows any object to be turned into a liquid. Script codes In fact, some of the scripts used for the logic ingame (i.e the param options) have been reverse-engineered. These can be seen in-game through the Script Editor. However, the params are not, and can only be edited from choosing the "change labeling" button in the tweak menu, below the "modify script" button. #2 %% Threshold Element Param.NameReference THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_NAME Param.Name "Threshold Element" Param.Icon THRESHOLD_ELEMENT_ICON Param.Desc "Allows you to set the range your input(s) will have to stay within in order to activate." ScriptElementDefineNewScript; DefineElementInternalVariable MAXTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MINTHRES DefineElementInternalVariable MAXINPUT DefineElementInternalVariable INVERTED NewInputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewOutputs 0+MAXINPUT.Value NewSetting 0 Type Counter NameReference MAXINPUT Name "Number of Inputs" MinValue 0 MaxValue inf NewSetting 1 Type Percentage NameReference MAXTHRES Name "Maximum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue (if.MINTHRES.MaxValue > Self.Value (MINTHRES.Value,100)) NewSetting 2 Type Percentage NameReference MINTHRES Name "Minimum Threshold" MinValue 0 MaxValue MAXTHRES.MaxValue NewSetting 3 Type Boolean NameReference INVERTED Name "Inverted" NewSeparator "Inputs" DisplaySetting Setting 0 Icon INPUTS_ICON DisplayType Counter Function; NewSeparator "Settings" DisplaySetting Setting 1 Icon MAXIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; DisplaySetting Setting 2 Icon MINIMUM_ICON DisplayType Slider Function; NewSeparator "Output" DisplaySetting Setting 3 Icon INVERTED_ICON DisplayType Swap Swap.Option 0 Value false Icon DefaultNo Name "No" Swap.Option 1 Value true Icon DefaultYes Name "Yes" Script 0 if.Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).ValueMAXTHRES.Value Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) 0 else Set Outputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) Inputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value).Value Script 1 if.INVERTED.Value true InvertOutputs(0+MAXINPUT.Value) New gameplay characters Sockworm Can climb grabbable materials and rubber. Can traverse through areas other characters can't, such as a tight maze. Can get crushed easily. Cannot swim. Can grab objects using mouth. Cannot grab characters. Unused/internal content Through certain exploits with the Script Element, it is possible to get these. The game's data is pretty much a mixture of all of the previous LittleBigPlanet versions for maximum compatibility, meaning stuff like "Special Bubbles", "Prize Egg", and "Walker" are all fully-functional and work as partially intended, albeit a little unfinished. Some of these are seen in the game, but are locked away/used by internal game scripts. Below are three links, which sort the unused content into audio, materials/stickers/textures, logic, and levels/dialogue. Miscellaneous glitched items are also listed here. LittleBigPlanet 4/Unused audio LittleBigPlanet 4/Unused materials and images LittleBigPlanet 4/Unused logic LittleBigPlanet 4/Unused levels and cut dialogue Game Logic Controller A floating box of white material that controls some of the game's story and logic functions (such as achievements and pins, as well as partially being responsible for kicking the player back to Pod before the failsafe activates, which also kicks the player back to Pod but is much more developer-focused as it generates a level dump; of course, if either of these activate the player won't see much different other than the dev one showing the message "Error: Unknown error. Returning to Pod...", and the regular one showing "Problem detected. Returning to Pod..."). Loaded in a separate, "overlay" level, much like the original pause menu in LBP1. When placed, becomes the credits object, also used to display the pre-game cinematic, as generic level data is actually loaded at that point, with the absence of a sackperson. Not tweakable. Crashes to Pod if other music is played while active. Also used in the Pod to control the Pod music. Also used to change the Pod's appearance. Does a number of other functions in the game. Not based on script elements; though using a script element to control it is possible. If put into an emitter, however, the game will completely crash. Also executes a dev-podcrash (official internal name) if manually deleted. credits.lbpobj Internal credits music object. Not seen in game. Can be tweaked, but when loaded outside of the credits level (or any level without a Game Logic Controller placed in it), *SCRIPTED LOGIC, DO NOT GIVE OUT* Nudger Some scripted logic from some of the earlier story levels. Does exactly what its description says, "moves things a little bit". Basically a Script Element. There are about 13 different variations of this item within the levels, all of which do the same thing. *NOT A SACKBOT* Sackthing The player object. Usually assigned a form and appended to a player on level load/destruction. Different than a Sackbot. Cannot be tweaked. Game crashes to Pod if it dies. Craftling From early versions of LittleBigPlanet. Game crashes to Pod if it is placed down. Pod Decal A decal appended to the Pod's hard-coded collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated, but an invisible decoration surface is hard-coded into the Pod level to allow stickers/decorations. Pod Collision The Pod collision box. Stored in a separate level. Cannot be decorated. Pod Level Map The adventure map decal. *POD ONLY* Pod Camera Camera waypoints for the Pod's camera. The logic itself is very strange, as it is separate from the Script Element. It uses a pink version of the original glue blob as a model. Can be tweaked. Uses interface like all other cameras. Crashes to Pod if loaded outside of Pod level(s). List of Pod Levels List of Pod level filenames (encrypted archives) and their respective associations. pod.lbplvl Pod map. Has unknown non-scripted logic to load other levels. Crashes to pod if tweaked. Layers on by default. Default layer count setting is 614.0. pod-decal.lbplvl Pod decal. Cannot be stickered/decorated. pod-decomap.lbplvl Pod decoration map. pod-collision.lbplvl Pod collision map. pod-cameramap.lbplvl Pod camera pathway level. Some "*POD ONLY* Pod Camera" objects are present in this level. pod-planets.lbplvl Pod planets. pod-background.lbplvl The Pod background. pod-mapscreen.lbplvl The adventure map screen.